


All you need is love

by cacoethes_scribendi



Series: Happy family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam, Baby Sam Winchester, Daddy Castiel, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Toddler Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacoethes_scribendi/pseuds/cacoethes_scribendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up from a hellmare.  He feels lost and confused but luckily Daddy Castiel is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by Lizard Whisperer.
> 
> Lizardwhisperer on Santa Claus is coming to town  
> Cas settling into the bunker with the little boys--perhaps making a private yard where they can play.  
> Cas entering their little world could begin when Dean wakes up in tears, from a Hellmare to find Cas beside his bed. Dean is so traumatized, he has little hesitation accepting Cas' help.  
> If Cas scoops him out of bed and carries him around until he settles, I'll paint your house. Only suggestions--whatever you write, I'll read.

Dean and Sam had been on a few hunts since Christmas. They'd talked about Santa, the elf and everything else that had happened during those wonderful days. Sam especially was enthralled by Santa. He'd been the best father, after all he was named Father Christmas and even if his brother didn't agree he firmly believed that he had been a better father in those few days than his own father John had been in a lifetime.

That disagreement had caused a few carfuffles and more than a few falling outs. However they were now back at the bunker. They were on some down time and were ready to try their age play together again.

Dean had been the big brother through the evening, yet again. It was hard for him not to be after all. He'd fed Sam, changed his diaper then bathed him and put him to bed. He'd stayed up watching a Start Trek film on tv then took his bear into his arms and went to bed.

Dean didn't often dream of hell whilst in his little boy mindset however, this night he did. He dreamt of Alistair, of his taunts and cruel remarks. He dreamt that he was slowly carved up time and time again, only to be made whole again and for it all to start over. Alistair did unspeakable things to him, Dean even in his adult mind couldn't think about what happened, never the less describe it.

He woke in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. His mouth though dry tried to call out but no words could escape his mouth. The feeling of desolation washed over him. He was trapped in between waking and feeling safe and the horror that he had lived through. Both were vying for his attention and Dean didn't know what to do. Without realising his body burst into tears and his soul cried out for comfort. Dean tried valiantly to bring his emotions under his control but couldn't.

He dissolved into loud sobs, he felt that his heart was being ripped out all over again, and the worst thing for Dean was that he realised that he was conscious and he had to get a grip on himself, lest he woke his brother.  
Suddenly he heard a voice. He felt it call to him gently through his pain and tears. The sound was calming to him and he reached blindly for it needing more.

He felt arms around him then he felt the sensation of being lifted up. It made him feel light headed and the whispers in his ear battled with the visions going through his mind. 

He felt the air move around him and some part of him realised that he was party to some sort of dance. The gentle hand on his back came more and more into focus as it continued to rub up and down soothing him.

Slowly Dean was able to focus, he left his hellmare behind and was able to feel what was happening in the here and now. He could hear the voice whispering reassurances into his ear, he felt the bounce in the step, could feel the twirl in the dance, the hand rubbing up and down reassuringly on his back.

Dean let out a soft cry, “this wasn't isn't real is it?” he thought, even as he felt himself relax onto the body that was holding him so gently. 

It took him a few moments more to recognise the voice, once he was calm enough. His breathing had returned to normal and his cries had stopped. He felt sleep call to him again but was afraid until he heard it the voice through the fog. “Hello Dean baby, daddy's here. Everything will be ok. Sleep now little one for daddy is here” it murmured in a deep gravel. That and the hand stroking through his hair and the continued cajoling set Dean's mind at ease. Daddy was here. Castiel was here. Everything would be all right. With a soft sigh he hugged his bear close. He could feel the hand gently stroking him and the soft murmurs. He allowed himself to sleep. 

His last thought was “daddy Cas is here, everything is all right”.

Castiel sat down next to Dean's bed when he had finally fallen asleep. He would stay with him during the night to ward off bad dreams. Dean trusted him and that that meant more than even Castiel could put into words.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was awoken by the smell of breakfast. Frowning he sat up. He was pretty sure that Sam wouldn't be up cooking this early, especially since he liked his little time. He wouldn't cut it short, no matter how hungry he was. His heart fluttered as he thought that maybe an intruder had gotten in, but why would an intruder break in just to make breakfast?

He was on his way to the kitchen before he remembered the night before and Castiel's arrival. He flushed a little with embarrassment and almost turned around to go back to his bedroom before his stomach got the better of him.

Castiel was standing at the stove, he had frilly apron on and a spatula in his hand. He turned to Dean as he heard him enter “ah, Dean. Just in time. The bacon and eggs are ready” he smiled. “Sit down and I'll bring you some orange juice.” 

Dean drank some juice as he watched Castiel carefully put two rashers of bacon and some scrambled eggs onto a plate before bringing it over. He returned a few moments later with some toast that had been cut into four squares. He placed it down next to Dean's plate then told him that he was going to check on Sam.

Dean was a little surprised to find that Castiel's cooking wasn't bad. The bacon was a little over done to his taste and the eggs a little dry, but it was definitely edible. Well, it was more than edible and happily began scoffing it down.

Castiel came back into the kitchen to find Dean stuffing his face like a starved man. He knew it was probably because he'd had so little food growing up, but he was here to teach better. Walking up to him he put his hand onto Dean's shoulder “slow down son, no one's going to take it away from you. It's bad for your digestion to eat so fast.” Dean paused in his chewing to grin up at Castiel, “at least he chews his food” Castiel thought wryly. Dean took a swig of his juice before holding the empty glass up to Castiel and continued to eat. With a shake of his head and a smile on his face Castiel went to fetch more juice before returning to watch Dean eat. He didn't want the boy to choke himself after all.

Dean had finished eating when Sam wandered into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He startled a little to see Castiel sitting opposite of his brother. He looked to Dean to take his cue from him. Were they supposed to age up and go on a hunt? 

Dean stood up patting his full stomach “Cas here made us breakfast. You should have some, it's pretty good” he smiled turning to Castiel. “That's 'daddy' to you” Castiel said before walking over to where Sam was standing in shock. “Come on baby, lets get you fed. I'm sure you must be hungry.”

Sam followed Castiel and allowed himself to be sat down. Dean hadn't laughed at Castiel for saying that they should call him 'daddy' so that must mean Dean was on board with it. It surprised him a little because the only one who'd seen them like this was Santa and the elf, although they had talked about letting Castiel help, as per Santa's suggestion. 

If Dean trusted Castiel then he would too.

After breakfast Castiel took Sam to get changed, passing by Dean who was flopped on the sofa watching tv. “You need to get dressed Dean, you can't stay all day in your pyjamas” he said giving a pointed look to Dean as he passed him. 

Sam showed him where his little boy clothes were and pulled out a red t-shirt with a bear on the front and a pair of elastic waisted trousers decorated with trains. He flushed a little when he pulled out a diaper and cream mumbling that he would get Dean to do that bit. “Oh, Sam” Castiel said gently “it's no trouble and you needn't feel embarrassed. Let me do this for you?” Sam hesitated a little biting his lip, he was embarrassed but it would save Dean from doing it. He still felt guilty that he asked it of his big brother, although Dean had reassured him that he didn't mind.

It wasn't that bad, Sam decided when he was dressed and had a fresh diaper on. Castiel had been very good at distracting him during the diapering and he'd actually felt relaxed. 

He ran to where Dean was he flopped next to him. “I'll be back in a short while” Castiel announced. “Please just continue to watch tv until my return” and with that he disappeared.

The boys looked at each other for a second before turning back to the tv, becoming engrossed in the Tom and Jerry cartoons.

Castiel worked quickly, he cleaned the unused yard at the back of the bunker then went to fetch some things. Once he was happy with his work he went to fetch the boys.

He found them where he'd left them although they were now playing with lego. He asked them both to stand up and close their eyes before taking their hands and leading them carefully out to the yard. “you may now open your eyes” he said watching them carefully as they did so. Both their eyes went wide as they took in the site. They had their own private playground. There were two swings, a slide, a round -bout, a sand box, a climbing frame with protective matting under it, a seesaw, and two spring riders. They both gasped before running to play. 

Castiel kept a happy eye on both boys, making sure that they didn't hurt themselves. He helped Sam with the swing and Dean to climb over the frame. They stayed outside enjoying themselves for a couple of hours before Castiel decided that it was lunchtime.

Both boys sat happily chatting about their “awesome” playground whilst they ate. After lunch Castiel changed Sam's diaper and put him down for a nap since he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

Once they were alone Dean realised that they hadn't thanked Castiel. He walked up to Castiel surprising him with a hug. 

“Thanks for making the playground for us Daddy Cas” he said with joy in his eyes. “How did you know how to make one?”

Castiel pecked Dean on the cheek, “it's simple son. All you need is love. With love everything is possible.”


End file.
